zeldafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Разрушение Термины (Destruction of Termina)
Уничтожение Термины - это событие из The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Если Линк не сможет остановить Скулл Кида, он использует силу Маски Маджора, чтобы заставить Луну упасть на Термину, уничтожив ее. Если Линк не сможет сыграть "''Песню Времени''", чтобы сбросить трехдневный цикл до того, как пройдет 72 часа, Луна окажется в огненном шаре и вытянет камни с поверхности планеты свой приливной силой. Луна упадет на Часовую Башню, сбивая шестерни по бокам и прожектор, который был повернут набок, чтобы образовать сверху башни платформу. Затем Луна полностью разрушает башню, прежде чем достичь земли и вызвать огромную огненную ударную волну. Линк, в какой бы форме он не находился до истечения времени, быстро видит, как к нему приближается стена огня, закрывает глаза руками из-за интенсивного света и сметается огнем, когда он кричит. После этого Маска Маджоры исчезает в огне, а затем, по-видимому, Счастливый Продавец Масок, говорит о "ужасной судьбе" Линка, в то время как на заднем фоне слышится смех Счастливого Продавца Масок. В отличии от того, как Линк играет "Песню Времени", прогресс за последние три дня не сохраняется. В 3DS версии после катсцены появляется надпись: "And so the angry moon fell from the sky, annihilating this world and its many inhabitants. All items and such gained these last three days are lost." Теория Некоторые считают, что Счастливый Продавец Масок спасает Линка, сбрасывая трехдневный цикл. Некоторые доказательства данной теории включают в себя смех и цитату Счастливого Продавца Масок, а также первое предложение, которое он говорит Линку, когда он появляется в Часовой Башне, что не является чем-то, что он говорит Линку в любой другой временной петле, хотя ничего не происходит, это прямо говорит о том, что Счастливый Продавец Масок делает все, чтобы спасти Линка. Другие считают, что внезапное возвращение назад к самому началу без использования "Песни Времени" может быть как-то интерпретировано как собственное действие Линка. 'Сброс' временного цикла можно отнести к бездействующим способностям Линка как Героя Времени. Поэтому, столкнувшись с неизбежным сценарием (таким как падение луны и надвигающие огненной стены), инстинкт выживания Линка, позволяя его духу Героя Времени пробудиться, чтобы спасти его жизнь. Другая теория заключается в том, что Богиня Времени сбрасывает время, удерживая Линка от смерти. Доказательством этого является то, что Принцесса Зельда сказала Линку: "Богиня Времени защищает тебя." Возможно, что Богиня Времени сбрасывает время, чтобы предотвратить смерть Героя Времени или уничтожение Термины. Оба из этих мотивов правдоподобны, т. к. кажется, что Богиня Времени является уважаемым Божеством в Хайруле и Термине. Различия (N64 VS 3DS) Данное событие имеет различные изменения между N64 и 3DS версией. Примеры включают в себя: * В оригинальной N64 версии облака видны вращающимися по небу, вероятно, от ураганных ветров. В 3DS версии, облака почти не двигаются, если вообще. * В 3DS версии небо по-прежнему темное, тогда как в оригинале солнце встает около 4 часов. * В оригинале, когда луна разрушает Часовую Башню, можно услышать воду из Водоема, но дальше звуковые эффекты не используются. В 3DS ремейке добавлены грохочущие и громкие звуки. * В оригинале луна издавала жужжащий звук и звуковой эффект землетрясения. В 3DS версии Луна вместо этого издает гудящий шум, который повышается и понижается по высоте и использует звуковые эффекты землетрясения из оригинала. * В некоторых версиях игры некоторые ракурсы камеры, такие как крупный план Часовой Башни непосредственно перед тем, как ее сломали, показывают, что у зданий Клоктауна, таких как стен, отсутствуют текстуры, вероятно из-за того, что разработчики думали, что игрок их больше никогда не увидит. В более поздних версиях игры и ремейке 3DS текстуры присутствуют, а в ремейке видно другие здания, такие как Городской Тир. * В оригинале, в Степи Термины, можно заметить таких врагов, как красных ЧуЧу и Real Bombchus, когда камера вращается вокруг нее в начале сцены. В 3DS версии враги исчезают, но такие предметы, как Рупии (например, тот, что находится на вершине колонны возле Иканы) - нет. * В оригинале огненный барьер, окружающий луну, темно-красный с движущимися пробелами. В 3DS версии он часто вспыхивает желтым, вокруг него, возможно летают куски горящего мусора, и он выглядит как сплошной круг без зазоров. * В сценах, где луна разрушает Часовую Башню, ремейк 3DS поясняет, какие части луны поражают башню. Например, видны ее зубы, которые касаются башни, а края рта, когда они разрушают прожектор. * В оригинале луна сохраняет свой огненный барьер, когда она выпускает разрушительную волну. В 3DS версии барьер растворяется в волне. * В 3DS ремейке используется другой стиль размытия в движении, когда Линк появляется в поле. * В оригинале, когда Линк видит приближающуюся к нему гигантскую волну огня, облака кажутся оранжевыми, покрывая большую часть неба. В 3DS ремейке облака кажутся розовыми, двигаясь довольно психически, оставляя большие промежутки в небе. * Когда Линк закрывает глаза из-за яркого света в оригинале, он сразу же поднимает голову вверх. В 3DS ремейке его движения более плавные, и он медленнее поднимает голову. * В 3DS версии добавлено дополнительное текстовое окно, в котором указано, что произошло, а также с рекомендацией перезапустить игру и начать с того места, где игрок сохранился в последний раз. en:Destruction of Termina Категория:События Категория:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask